A conventional electrical dehumidifier is shown in FIG. 6 wherein the moisture-laden air is generally drawn into the rear of the dehumidifier and over the cold evaporator coils EC by the fan AF. As this air is cooled, some of the moisture is condensed out of it and is deposited on the coils in the same manner as moisture collects on a glass of ice water on a humid day. The drops of water which form on the coils run down and fall into the water collecting bucket WT. The cooler air with less moisture content is then passed over the warm condenser coils CC for raising its temperature to thereby get a warm, drier air.
However, if such a refrigeration-type dehumidifier is used to greatly dehumidify the moisture as laden in the air by lowering the dew point of the conditioned air below the ice point of water, the water as condensed on the evaporator coil will freeze to become ice to clog the evaporator coils to influence the dehumidification operation.
The present inventor has found the defects of such a conventional dehumidifier and invented the present dehumidifying system with rotary dehumidifier.